Good Morning, Sunshine
by NurdBurger
Summary: Astral is a girl named Astra. Yuma is her boyfriend. Together, they are trying to get though what no 15-year-olds should ever have to deal with. Rated T cos I'm paranoid (and maybe a character will die), so please enjoy! NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I'm going to say it right here, right now. This is set in Heartland City, but everyone looks normal (no pink, blue, green hair, no hair that sticks up, no crazy eyes). I just think it fits with the story. Also, Astra (Fem!Astral) is half blind, and her twin, Misty (Dark Mist) is pure evil. Please enjoy, and don't judge me!**

~~~~~~~~~~

Astra stared up at the sky, smiling softly, lips just turned up. Her blonde hair rested on her shoulders, held away from her face by a jewelled headband. Her gold-brown left eye watched the clouds, looking at all the different shapes. Her right eye stared unseeing at the sheet of blue and white, empty and glazed over.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Astra turned around slowly, smile growing a bit.

"Yuma. I am happy to see you." A boy with short, dark, reddy-brown hair waltzed up, red-brown eyes shining. His red-dyed bangs hung just below his jawline, and his long eyelashes enhanced the beauty of his eyes.

"Of course you are. It's me!" Yuma smiled a smile that could melt the Arctic. Astra hugged Yuma gently, before sitting on the grass, her long, pale fingers entwining themselves into the emerald embrace of the long blades.

"Do you have any news?" Yuma took off his red backpack, and sat next to his lover.

"Yes, I do. Misty is not being as mean to me anymore." Astra smiled, but her eyes were hard. Everything about her twin sister repulsed her. Her personality, her actions, her voice, even. Even though they looked almost identical, it was obvious who the nice twin was.

"Misty's being nice? Wow." Yuma stared ahead, eyebrows high but, otherwise, his expression remained the same. Astra sighed.

"I never said nice. But yes, wow." Astra looked down the hill and at her current home. Her aunt lived there, and was looking after the girls while their parents settled out their divorce. Astra sighed, and hugged her knees.

"Astra? You ok?" Yuma grabbed the girl's shoulder, speaking gently.

"My other bit of news is that my surgery is in 6 days." Astra smiled sadly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, don't cry! It'll be fine!" Yuma embraced his girlfriend, and the two of them sat in silence for a while.

"Well, this is precious." A sickly-sweet voice spoke from behind the pair. They turned around to see a girl who looked exactly like Astra standing there, but some feature were different. Her eyes were both a dark gold-brown, her skin was olive, and her hair was long and black. She sneered at the two, eyes hard.

"Go away, Misty." Astra turned away from her twin, and she started pulling out grass.

"Why should I leave? I'm just starting to have fun!" Misty pouted playfully, running her long nail down Astra's back. The blonde shuddered, and Misty dug her nails into the former's shoulder.

"Don't you touch me!" Astra cried out, slapping Misty's hand.

"Tut, tut. Calm yourself, flower. I'm not gonna hurt you." Misty laughed, the sickly-sweet sound ringing out through the air.

"Misty, leave her alone." Yuma stood up, towering over the slim girl.

"My, you've grown." Misty ran her finger up Yuma's chest, and then gently tapped his nose. Yuma grimaced, making Misty laugh.

"See you later, hottie!" Misty skipped off down the hill, laughing to herself.

"She is one messed-up girl. Astra, did she hurt you?" Yuma helped the blonde stand, and carefully inspected her shoulder. It was a bit red, but there was no lasting damage. Yuma sighed with relief. If anything happened to Astra, he didn't know what he'd do.

"I'm fine, Yuma. You have to stop worrying about me." Astral pressed her soft lips agains Yuma's, and they stayed locked in their gentle embrace for several minutes. Yuma gently broke the kiss, and Astra pouted.

"Aww." Yuma laughed, and pushed a stray lock of Astra's golden hair behind her ear.

"Come on, Astral. You're sick, you're half blind, and you have a weak heart. I don't want to over-excite your tiny, fluttering heart." Yuma gently rested his hand just above Astra's chest, feeling her weak, fast heartbeat. She gave a small smile before turning away.

"Astra, are you ok?" Yuma reached for Astra, but she turned around abruptly, golden hair catching in the sunlight.

"Do you think I'm too weak to handle you?" Astra spoke quietly, but her words were full of sorrow and disappointment. Yuma wrapped his arms around the blonde 14-year-old, holding her.

"If I thought that, I wouldn't be here now." Astra smiled into Yuma's chest, and the two sat back on the grass and watched the clouds.

~~~~~~~~~~

**And that concludes Chapter 1! Now, I'm going to say this nice and loud and clear; Misty and Astra are 14, Yuma is 15. Misty has a crush on Yuma, Astra is dying, and I am a horrible person. Review, please! ****さいよなら****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2******

Ok, you're gonna find out some bad news in this chapter. I'm also gonna be a bit mean… :)  
Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~

Yuma smiled at the wind. His red bangs were swept over the left side of his face, and the rest of his short, dark hair mussed up, and his eyes were shining.

"Astra, I'm gonna do all my work today. I'm not gonna let you down! KATTOBINGU!" Yuma punched the air, and ran towards his school. He was soon joined by a tall, built, hefty-looking teenage boy on a skateboard.

"Hey, Yuma! Wanna race to school?" The boy grinned, his long black hair flowing out behind him, his long, green-dyed bangs fluttering around his face.

"Sure thing, Tetsuo!" Yuma sped up, and the larger boy, Tetsuo, struggled to keep up.

"Woah, you've gotten faster! I can hardly keep up! Tetsuo smiled, and Yuma laughed loudly. He went faster, and soon Tetsuo was several meters behind him. Yuma ran through the school gates, stopping abruptly, smiling widely.

"Look out!" Yuma turned, and calmly stepped to the right, allowing Tetsuo and his skateboard to speed past and crash into a wall. Yuma winced, smiling.

"Wow, Yuma! You actually beat me!" Tetsuo stood up, rubbing his strong arm. A girl with light brown hair ran up, hazel eyes sparkling.

"Yuma! You're early?" The girl stopped, and straightened out her blue school skirt. Yuma nodded, and gave Tetsuo a soft punch in the arm.

"Ow! Yuma, why'd ya do that?" Tetsuo glared at his friend, who held his hands up defensively.

"Hey, it was soft!" Yuma protested, and Tetsuo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, soft enough to hurt!" The strong boy smiled, and punched Yuma's arm. The sturdy-yet-slender boy fell over, clutching his arm.

"JEEEEZus! Tetsuo, that was not soft!" Yuma growled, but he couldn't help smiling.

"It wasn't meant to be!" Tetsuo laughed, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Kotori!" A girl with grey hair and green eyes ran up, smiling.

"Cat! Hey! What's up?" Kotori hugged Cat, who laughed.

"Nothing's up! I just wanted to say hi!" Cat smiled at Tetsuo, and blushed at Yuma.

"Hey, Cat!" Yuma cried out, smiling.

"Hey, Yuma." Cat held her arms behind her back. Yuma laughed at her adorable actions, and the 4 talked for a while.

"Yuma, look out!" Kotori gasped as a hand grabbed Yuma's bangs, another grabbing the blue tie he wore.

"Argh!" Yuma stumbled back, gasping.

"Hello, Yuma." Yuma looked into two dark gold-brown eyes, and he groaned.

"Misty, you suck." Yuma, who was bent over backwards, stamped his heel into Misty's toes. She tightened her grasp on his hair. Yuma cried out, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Misty! Put him down!" Yuma heard a gentle, sweet, demanding voice call out from behind the two.

"Astra! Gedderoffme! Gedderoffme!" Yuma flailed his arms, and he fell over backwards as Misty let go of him.

"Oh, hello, Astra! What a pleasant surprise!" Misty jeered at her twin. Yuma leapt up and grabbed Misty by her shoulders.

"Misty, I don't want to hurt you. But you are so mean, weird, cruel, and malicious that I will. But later." Yuma let go of her shoulders, and grabbed Astra's hand.

"Yuma, are you ok? That looked like it hurt." Astra gently rested her head on Yuma's chest, and he held her close.

"I'm fine, Astra. Anyway, it's you we should worry about." Yuma lifted up Astra and placed her on his shoulders, so she sat there, leaning her head on top of Yuma's.

"Stop worrying about me. I'm not fragile, not really." The blonde sighed lightly. Yuma started walking slowly.

"Astra, you are fragile."

"Is that why you won't duel me anymore?" Astra sounded accusing. Yuma didn't respond.

"Yuma, we haven't duelled in 2 years, together or against each other." Astra started playing with Yuma's hair, pouting.

"Well, that was when you found out you had cancer." Yuma snapped, and then mentally slapped himself. Astra stayed silent, but she stopped playing with Yuma's hair.

"I'm still not fragile." Astra lowered herself from Yuma's shoulders, and started walking off.

"Astra-"

"No. I'm going to find someone who will duel me." Astra ran off, and Yuma cried out in frustration. Why was Astra so stubborn?

~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
****Astra has cancer!**

I'm so mean, aren't I? But not as mean as Misty's gonna be! Review, please! **さいよなら****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yuma is a complete teenage boy in this chapter. I hate what he does. Don't worry, there are 0 lemons.**

Astra stopped running, the bell having rung over an hour ago. She clutched her chest, trying to calm herself.

Come on, Astra. Don't panic. Stay calm. Focus on your breathing. Slow your heart.

Astra gasped, her underdeveloped heart beating a million miles a minute. She could feel its small shape pounding against her ribs, she could hear the blood pounding in her temples, she could see the movement in the veins on her wrists.

Astra, lie down. Calm down. Cool down.

Astra lay on her back, breathing as slowly as she could. Her heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's, it was no wonder she felt sick and weak.

Her vision started to blur at the edges, the sound of the world around her fading into a wet pounding, the sound of blood coursing through veins.

"Astra!" The blonde faintly heard someone calling her, saw a tanned face…black hair…brown eyes…

Astra gasped, eyes snapping open. When had she closed them? Did it matter? No, not really.

Astra stayed still, listening to a rather fast beep-beep-beep coming from next to her.

"Astra!" Said teenager turned her head slightly, only to see Yuma standing there, still in his school uniform.

"Yuma…what happened?" Astra coughed, feeling her lungs contracting violently. So this is what it felt like to have a cancerous infection on your heart and in your lungs. Well, only 5 days until her surgery.

"Astra, you ran off. I tried to stop you. Running could kill you, you know that. If Misty hadn't found you when she did…" Yuma trailed off, screwed up his eyes and looked away.

"Yuma?" Astra flinched as Yuma looked back at her, eyes filled with tears.

"Astra, I told you that you were fragile because you are! You can't run! You can't shout! You can hardly breathe! I was trying to protect you!" Yuma slumped into a chair across the room, and burrowed his face into his palms.

"Y-Yuma-"

"I don't want to talk." Astra flinched at Yuma's hard voice. Ever since his voice became manlier, he had sounded scary when he was angry or when he shouted. Astra tried to hold back the tears, but they silently came.

"I have to go. Akari'll get mad at me." Yuma swiftly left the room, leaving Astra alone with her tears.

Yuma stopped outside Astra's door, and leant against the wall. Akari wasn't even home. she was on a two week business trip, and had taken Haru with her. He heard the slow clip-clip of shoes in Lino flooring, and turned.

"Misty?" Yuma furrowed his brow. To his surprise, the girl walked past Astra's room and stood in front of Yuma.

"Yuma, you are quite attractive, you know that?" Yuma looked away, confused. He looked back, and jumped.

Misty positioned her face only centimetres from Yuma's own, which was difficult, considering his height.

"Um, what?" Yuma pressed himself against the wall. Misty grabbed his tie and pulled him towards him, pressing her lips against his. Yuma made a noise of surprise and protest, but Misty took this as an opportunity to slip her tongue between Yuma's lips. The tall boy quickly fell into the kiss, and closed his eyes. Misty's lips were so warm, so sweet, so soft. Yuma practically melted, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer.

Misty pushed harder, exploring every corner of Yuma's mouth with her long tongue. Yuma moaned quietly, and Misty slipped her hand down his chest and stopped it at the top of his pants. She smiled into the kiss, and Yuma moaned a bit louder.

The tall boy could feel Misty's fingers dancing around his area, so he twisted his hips slightly so her fingers ran over it. Misty smiled, and Yuma moaned for a 3rd time, even louder than before.

Yuma broke the kiss, and grabbed Misty's hand, pulling her to the nearest exit. He pulled her out, then the pair made their way to Yuma's house. He quickly pressed his lips against hers after locking the door, and he lifted her up, letting one hand hold her up by her butt and the other hold her upper back close to him.

Misty moaned, and shoved her hand right down Yuma's pants, making him groan. She toyed with him, and the two lay on the couch.

Yuma undid Misty's bra, Misty undid Yuma's pants, and the pair made love on Yuma's couch.

A few minutes later, Yuma sat back on the couch, sling coated in a layer of sweat. Misty snuggled up to him, and the two stayed like that for several hours.

"What the fXXX did we just do?" Yuma stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Misty, I'm about to take a shower. You should have one too." Yuma jogged up the stairs and came down minutes later in a red-and-white top, brown pants, and light blue slippers. Misty went and took her shower, and came down in a towel.

"Yuma, I have no clothes to wear." Misty pointed to the pile of dirty school clothes, then went all puppy-eyed on Yuma.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Yuma nodded.

"You can wear some of Akari's underwear, but I think you should wear your own bra. Once you've got all that on, come to my room." Yuma left, leaving Misty alone with a pair of pink undies. She sighed and put them on, then ran up to Yuma's room. He threw a top and a pair of shorts over to her, which she put on.

"Misty, why did you start making out with me?" Yuma started fiddling with a small item on the floor. Misty blushed.

"I really like you, Yuma. But whenever I see you, Astra's around. I never wanted to hurt her, so I decided to do something while she couldn't see us." Misty stared at the ground while Yuma started having a freak-out.

"Oh my God, how will I keep this from Astra? Why did I even do this? I've never done it before! You took away my virginity! You fXXXing bXXXX!" Yuma slapped Misty hard, then stormed out of the room. Misty smiled.

"This is perfect."

**Ok, what's going through my mind? I am so weird. I'm really paranoid that this should be M, what do you guys think? **

**Review, please! ****さいよなら****!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This chapter will be kinda angsty (I hope!). Please enjoy it!**

Astra had called Yuma about a hundred times. Why didn't he pick up?

"Yuma, you bastard. Just pick up the phone, already!" Astra howled, flopping back into the hospital bed. Her surgery was tomorrow, and she hadn't seen Yuma since he ran off on Monday. It was now Friday, and the sun was shining.

"Hello, Astra." Misty sauntered in, a grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Astra didn't even bother trying to protect herself from any harmful arrows that might come hurtling towards her from her twin.

"I just did it for the first time. On Monday." The tanned girl sat in the chair near her sister's bed. Astra looked up in surprise.

"Oh? Who with?" Astra leant up onto her elbows, intrigued.

"Do you really want to know?" Misty looked innocently at Astra, who rolled her eyes.

"Of course I want to know."

"You might never be able to think of them in the same way again." Misty pouted.

"Wait. Was it a guy or a girl?" Astra questioned Misty, who opened her eyes wide.

"A guy, of course! What do you think I am, a lezzo?" Misty cried out.

"I just want to know who banged my sister." Astra rolled her eyes.

"Ok, then. I'll tell you." Astra smiled.

"You will?"

Misty nodded.

"Ok, then. Who was it?" Misty smiled, and then sneered.

"Yuma." Misty flounced out of the room, but Astra managed to call after her.

"He wouldn't've." Misty stopped. She turned back towards her sister, sighing.

"Astra, Yuma's cheating on you. With me."

"I don't believe you. Yuma is loyal to me!" Astra blinked, forcing back tears.

"You can ask him yourself. He's coming tonight." Misty started walking off again.

"Misty! _Misty! _Mystique Takashi, come back here!" Astra called after Misty, but she was already gone.

"It can't be true. It can't be true." Astra mumbled to herself until Yuma came.

"Yuma, tell me it's not true!" Astra all but shrieked like a banshee at Yuma, causing him to jump. Astra had never yelled before.

"Is what true?" Yuma looked utterly confused, but Astra had started crying.

"Did you sleep with my sister?" Astra looked up at Yuma, making eye-contact.

"Uhh- Well, it's not- I mean-"

"LIES!" Astra buried her face in her pillow, gasping.

"Astra, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! I don't know why I did it!" Yuma whispered.

"Well, I don't care. You can have her! You're free of the _terrible burden _that I am!" Astra shouted.

"Well, fine then! I'll just go and fXXX Misty again, why don't I? You wouldn't care!" Yuma screamed at Astra before running from the hospital. He was going to make Misty pay.

"Misty!" Yuma ran to Astra's house, where Misty opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Yuma. Pleasure to see you." The black-haired girl sneered.

"You fXXXing piece of sXXX. You bXXXX! How could you?" Yuma lifted her up by her collar, making her gasp.

"What? What did I do?" Yuma slapped Misty, who cried out.

"You told Astra! You told her and made her cry!" Yuma threw Misty against the side of her house.

"Yuma, it's for the best! Now you can be with me! Forever!" Misty cried out, trying to stand. Yuma picked her up again.

"I don't care what happened on Monday. I love Astra, and now she's broken up with me. And it's all _your fXXXing fault!" _Yuma threw Misty against the side of the house again, but harder. The girl hit the ground, and started coughing up blood.

"Y-Yuma-"

"I will _never _be with you. You're a slut, a bully, and not worthy of being a sister for Astra. I'd kill you, but I think that might upset Astra, which I don't want. So just leave me alone and be a normal human being." Yuma growled menacingly at Misty, who whimpered, a trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth.

Yuma walked off, leaving Misty on the ground, coughing up blood.

**Yuma got angry! He love's Astra more than anything and now he wants to prove it! But will he get to see her before the surgery? And even if he does, will she survive? **

**Review, please! ****さいよなら****!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**First, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I've been in France, and I could only work on a few stories.**

**What happens now that Astra knows what Yuma did? What happens to Misty? What happens in general? Let's find out!**

Astra couldn't open her eyes. Depression was getting to her. She could feel, hear, and breathe, but that was about it. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep. She wouldn't even open her eyes. It was like she was in a coma. Her surgery was in barely 10 minutes, and she was waiting outside the room on the stretcher.

"Astra! Astra, where are you?" The blonde flinched. Why was Yuma here? What did the cheating bastard want?

"Astra, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I was mad, and Misty was wearing makeup! Please! I'm sorry!" Astra laughed internally. Misty was wearing makeup? That was the best he could do? Astra stayed still, feeling a tiny stab - no, a pinprick - of guilt as Yuma burst into tears.

"Astra, if you die, and you never forgave me, how would I go on?" Yuma sobbed uncontrollably over his girlfriend – if that was still what she was to him.

"I hate Misty!" Yuma ran off, leaving Astra alone as they took her in for her surgery.

Yuma ran to Astra and Misty's home, and found Misty curled up in a ball, sobbing.

"My baby sister's gonna die, and I betrayed her so badly. I stole her man, and now she hates me and him. And, just to top it all off, Yuma hates me now, too!" Yuma stopped and stared in pity at the girl.

"I-I don't hate you, Misty." The dark haired girl jumped, and recoiled as she saw Yuma.

"Misty, Astra broke up with me, but for some reason, I don't hate you." Yuma knelt down, and lifted Misty's chin up with his hand.

"Why don't you hate me? You have every right too!" Misty looked up in confusion, skin tingling where Yuma had touched it.

"Misty, I think I like you. I know I shouldn't go from one girl to the other, but I really do like you." Yuma pressed his lips against Misty's own, and the two sat there until their air ran out. They broke apart, gasping.

"Oh, my God! Astra's in surgery now! We have to see if she's gonna make it!" The two ran towards the hospital.

"Where's Astra?" The two asked the head nurse as she trotted along down the hall.

"Astra Takashi?" The pair nodded. The woman placed a hand on her chest with a soft gasp. Her eyes looked watery.

"I'm so sorry. She passed away in surgery only minutes ago. I'm just off to find her aunt and call her parents. My condolences for your loss." The lady continued trotting. Misty fell to her knees.

"My sister… My Astra…" Tears ran down Misty's face. "My other half is gone. I'm a Yin with no Yang. I'm meaningless." The young teenager broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Yuma had to hold back his tears and carry Misty home.

The funeral was a solemn affair. Astral was in a white coffin, and she was placed in a tomb. Above the door of the tomb, it read:

_Astra L. Takashi; Always in our Hearts. Lost at age 14._

Misty cried the hardest. Yuma didn't cry at all. He was too upset and shocked. Astra had never even forgiven him.

**And that is the end of that! I hope you liked it, I hope I got it right. An no, I do not ship Tentacleshipping, just so nobody asks.**

**Review, please! ****さいよなら****!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ATTENTION READERS**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

**I am making a sequel to this story, but I don't know if I should post it or not. I would love some reviews telling me what you guys think, maybe even a favourite or two. I really hope you guys liked the story, and I really hope none of those comments were hate; I couldn't tell. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think, and I'll see if that sequel is getting posted or not! Saiyonara!**


End file.
